Delta: The life of a stitch punk
by dragonlover3001
Summary: This is the story of my character Delta based out of the world of 9 by Tim Burton I don't not own any of his characters or concepts.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story of my original character named Delta based upon the Tim Burton film 9. This account describes all of Delta's experiences before the Machine war ranging from her most exhilarating to her most dark. I hope you enjoy and please be kind.

Ch.1

My mind was fuzzy and sure. Where was I, how did I get here? Slowly things began to clear and I blinked my eyes only to be blinded by a bright light. Reflexively my hands when to cover my face. They were blurry from the sudden blindness but then the light seemed to dim. I removed my hands to see two indistinct oval shapes. As my vision cleared I saw two smiling faces, one tentative and the other ecstatic. The first was the woman's face, it was average kind of beauty and framing her face were dark curls. Her eyes were a pale sort of blue and her smile was wobbly and slightly crooked. From her face I could tell was a thin and willowy but it was also kind. The second face was that of a very handsome man with a heavier build. Atop his head was a mop of red hair and his face had a two day shadow of hair. His face was chiseled and across his nose was a light dusting of freckles that seemed to make his smiling green eyes shimmer. I could tell that he was a strongly built person just by looking at his upper arms that he had seen hard work in his life. After the shock of seeing these strangers gawking at me, I sat up to take in my surroundings. I was in a room that seemed to be a library but all around me was equipment chiming, clicking, and beeping. All the noise was a little disorienting but then suddenly the man's voice chimed in " Hello little one." At the sudden noise I jumped and squeaked. "Please don't be afraid we aren't going to harm you" said the man in a soothing voice and though I didn't know him I believed him. Shakely I spoke "Who are you?" The man and woman looked at one another as they were unsure of how they wanted to proceed. Next the women spoke in a higher pitched voice but also soothing "Our names are Tom and Ellen Crary and we are you parents." My parents! How could these two be my parents, I didn't recognize them, they were complete strangers to me. " We know this is confusing for your but we are your parents" said Ellen " if you will let us we will explain everything but first let us make you a little more comfortable" At first Tom held out his hand I reflexively I reached my hand out to his only to see my hand for the first time. Instead of the soft, pink flesh I was expecting I saw metal and wood. My fingers were delicate and slender made from copper but the pad of my hand was made from a reddish wood. At first I began to panic thinking where is my real hand, what is wrong with me. Tom and Ellen seemed to see the panic in my face because a few seconds after I froze Tom spoke "now little one please don't be frightened, I promise that we will explain everything in a few moments" At the sound of his voice I instantly clamed and stood. I could hear the sharp clicking noise my feet made as the crossed the wooden table but I refused to look down for fear of what I would see. Slowly I climbed into Tom's hand and proceeded to sit in the middle of his palm. As soon as I sat, he and Ellen rose. As he rose a wave of vertigo washed over me. "You ok little one?" Tom asked with concern in his voice. " yes, just a little disorientated, it will pass" as so as I was done speaking he and Ellen made their way to the big wooden doors. As we passed through them I was able to get a glimpse of the rest of the house. We crossed a long narrow hallway that seemed to dead end in a large kitchen and we crossed the threshold of a small parlor. Though it was small it was warm and welcoming, with a comfy love seat and chairs. Tom placed me upon a cushion that Ellen placed on the coffee table. Once I rested on the cushion they sat on the love seat, where an awkward silence ensued. When I couldn't bear the silence any longer I blurted "So…explain to me who you are again." Once the silence was broken Tom seemed to burst with information "like we said earlier our names are Tom and Ellen Crary and you are in our home. I am a mechanic but I have a degree in mechanical engineering. I opened my own shop after my father died and that's when I inherited this house. I think I talked enough, Ellen do you want say a little something about yourself. Ellen was a bit tentative as she spoke "I'm an engineer also but I work with biotechnology at the university. I work in the laboratory working on new technology to help better humanity. Tom and I have been married for almost seven years now and lived here for most of that time. "When she finished she looked at Tom to continue. "We know this is super confusing for you but any questions you have we will try to answer." For a moment I pondered how to continue, when I came to a decision I softly said "How can you be my parents? We aren't even close to being similar." Once again Tom and Ellen shared an inaudible conversation just by looking at each other. Tom was the one who answered me "For a long time Ellen and I have tried to have children of our own but were unable. For a time we lost hope of ever having children because we couldn't afford to adopt children. One day while Ellen was at work she had a conversation with a co-worker and found out they had come up a way to split the soul to create another being. At first we were very skeptical but after conversations with the person and seeing the being created we were hopeful again. Together Ellen and I created our own system with the help of the original creator. This system instead of using just one person's soul uses pieces of two people to create a whole new one. There were a few bumps in the road but in the end we were able to create the child we always wanted." I looked down at the hands that a few moments ago had frightened me and though they didn't scare me anymore they just made me sad. I stood from my cushion and walked to the edge of the table, Tom's hand shot out instantly to catch me if I walked too far. At that moment a warmth spreading through my body to know he cared for me but I reached for his hand and when he placed his hand in front of me I placed my hand in his. Mine was so small and cold compared to the huge, warm mass before me. "I can't be your child just look at our hands, mine is cold and hard wile yours is warm and inviting. You have a beating heart while I have a metal contraption designed to pump oil. How can you love me when I'm not flesh and blood? How can you be my father?" At first Tom and Ellen both looked a little stunned but then a smile spread across Tom's face and he reached out a finger to brush my face "oh my sweet one" he said softly "you may not be our biological child in body but you soul is the meshing our souls. You're our biological soul child, I love you as much as I would a child born of our bodies." As he went to draw hi finger away I grabbed it and held it to my face. At this movement he smiled and looked at Ellen who was also smiling. "Well little one now that is settled would you like to look at yourself and learn your name?" In all the confusion I hadn't really thought about the fact of being nameless and shapeless. "Which would you like first?" asked Ellen quietly. I thought about her question for a few moments then decided to see myself to determine if my name would fit me. "I would like to see myself, please" As soon as the words left my mouth Ellen stood and left the room "father?" I asked softly "why does mother not seem as excited as you?" at my question a shadow passed over his face but he said "she is little one she just isn't as good at showing it and none of that father crap you can call me Papa." At that moment I smiled and almost forgot about mother's behavior. As she re-entered the room in her hands she held a beautiful silver mirror. Before she held it up to me she asked "are you ready my dear?" I nodded my head and she lowered the mirror to my level. I was met with the image of a small mechanical woman. Atop my head was a mass of beautiful curly, purple ribbons and hiding beneath the tangles were two eyes clicking was I blinked at my reflection. Though my hands and feet were metal my body was made of a burlap material. Up my middle was three red buttons that held the hole in the front of my body closed. As I admired myself I turned and saw a triangle symbol on my upper right thigh "what does this triangle mean Papa?" When Mother heard me say Papa she looked at him with an eyebrow raised but he ignored her. Papa smiled at the question and responded "it is a Greek symbol called Delta. The other scientist used numbers to name his creations but we wanted to give you a name that was more than just a number but also had roots to your heritage. Your mother and I both loved Greek mythology and history so we decided to use that in your name. What do you think? Does it suit you little one?" Slowly as I gazed at myself I felt a smile spread across my face, I turned to my parents beaming "I think it does Papa, I really think it does."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

After my education in the parlor about my birth, my parents showed me to my room. It was the room first created I suspected for the baby they wished to have. The wallpaper was a pale yellow with white flowers and the furniture looked as if it had never been used for the room was covered in a thin layer of dust. "I know it really isn't your size but for the time being I think it will do, what do you think little one?" asked Papa. I wasn't going to lie to him, this room would be very difficult for me to traverse "Papa we definitely have to find a long term alternative but for now it will work." At my response I heard a time tiny sigh come from beside Papa. When I peeked around his thumb I saw mother with a sad expression on her face. As soon as I realized that what I said might have made her think that I didn't like the room I said "but I really like the colors it's just a little big for me. Papa maybe we could design a smaller version for me?" This seemed to make mother perk up a little bit "sure thing Delta." When I heard him say my name for the first time my 'heart' leapt with happiness. Once the room was inspected they proceeded to show me the rest of the house. The kitchen was huge made to serve dozens of people but instead in the center there was a giant table covered in papers "this is where we spend most of our time working together on projects." They then took me though the study which was cozy and a perfect place to do research, a billiards room converted into a game room with arcade games along with pool, the library where is was born was probably my favorite room, and last was father's workshop that was connected to the house. The workshop was an expanded garage not only with Papa's side projects but also the cars that he was fixing for customers. I was in awe as I looked around the room, fascinated by all the inventions around me. "This is where I built your body and work on my inventions in my spare time. We should probably build you some ladders along with some modes of transportation to help you get around the house." That sounded a great idea to me so I asked "can I help?" he smiled and said yes. "While you to work I will make some lunch for all of us" Mother said shortly and left us to our own devices. The rest of our day was spent creating several ladders, an elevator system and a motorized vehicle to help me get around the house a little easier. As I helped papa by 'handing' him tools it gave me time to think on my situation. I was a being created by Tom and Ellen to be their child, the child they could never have. I had some really big shoes to fill and what would happen if I couldn't fulfill their expectations? It seems to me that I was already disappointing my mother, I worried that I wouldn't be able to make them happy. The whole time I had been in my own little world papa had been chatting away but suddenly I realized that the room had gone silent. When I looked up to look at him, I saw him with a look of worry etched upon his face. As soon as he realized I was looking at him he said "are you alright little one?" I didn't want to worry him unnecessarily but I didn't want to lie either so I opted to tell the truth "I am scared Papa." This seemed to confuse him so he asked "why?" I responded "I am afraid that I can't be what you and mother need…" as soon as it left my mouth papa said "little one we have been over this, your mother and I love you." But I instantly shot back "I'm not saying that you aren't capable of loving me or that I am incapable of loving you. I love you both very much it is just that I will never be that baby mother always dreamed of, or the child you hoped to teach baseball, and I will never be able to give you grandchildren. I have seen mother's reactions to me and I don't think she is as happy as you are. I worry that someday the joy you feel right now will fade when you realize my limitations. I want to make you and mother happy but I fear that I will not meet your expectations." When I finished my father sighed and said "I hoped to keep your mother's depression under wraps until you were a little better acclimated but someone is a little too observant for their own good." He said it with a smile but soon if faded. "Your mother took it really hard when she found out we couldn't have children. Even when she found out that we could create you I think she doubted that it would happen. I believe that she fears getting to attached to you in the events of something happening to you." At this I looked at him puzzled, when he saw my confusion he explained "We were told even if we could create you there was a possibility that the two parts of our souls wouldn't be able to stay together. The scientist who created the first being told us that it was difficult enough with one soul let alone two. He said it may never work with two people unless the two were soulmates because their souls would complete each other's so theoretically the two pieces should fit together like puzzle pieces. We were very luck you even woke up and there is still the chance that you could die." At his confession I grew scared. How long did I have before my soul started to rip itself apart? Would there be enough time for me to provide my parents with a small amount of happiness? Questions raced through my head each of which became more and more grim with every passing moment. I began to pace across the workbench trying to think of a way to make my family happy within the time allotted to me. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, it wasn't until he tapped me, almost knocking me over did I realize this entire time he had been trying to get my attention. "Delta, what are you doing? You are going to wear a hole in my bench." I didn't realize until I was brought back to reality how much this hurt my very soul. The pain must have been written all over my face because the second he say my face he seemed to deflate. "Oh Delta, you must think we are monsters. We brought you into this world not even knowing whether you would live long enough to enjoy it. Please forgive us but we were desperate." Near the end his voice began to crack causing him to place his head upon his hands. NO NO NO! As soon as I heard the soft sob coming from my father's bent form I ran across the bench and flung myself to his shoulder. In my haste to comfort him I didn't really think about my landing. My jump was very powerful causing me to slam into my father's back and tumble towards the floor. Lucky for me my father had great reflexes and as I was seconds from crashing towards the floor his hand shot out to catch me. I breathed a sigh of relief at being caught but the second my father lifted me to his face the relief I once felt was gone. He looked at me with the saddest eyes followed by a single tear which when it fell I reached to catch. The instant it splashed across my hands I could feel a small part of myself break, a part that never wanted to lose the person in front of me. As this pain came over me I reached out towards my father and softly said "Papa please hold me." The look of defeat that once covered his face disappeared now replaced by a sad happiness. He pressed me to this cheek where I closed my eyes so I could take in every second of this moment between us. Not wanting it to end neither of us heard as mother came into the workshop. Slowly I realized that someone was staring at us, when I opened my eyes I saw her standing there with a tray of food gapping at us. A few seconds later papa's eyes opened to see exactly what I was. That second I reached out my hand beckoning her to come closer. She then knelt causing me to reach out to touch her beautiful face. As soon as her warm skin was beneath my hand I could see her visibly flinch at my touch. This was followed by a look of distress but in an instant it was gone replaced by a small smile. She then laid her head on papa's shoulder followed by her wrapping us all in a stiff hug. Afterwards both of my parents had sandwiches with coffee and I had a cup of oil tea while nibbling on some steel wool which I must say was really yummy. Once lunch was finished mother helped me brush through my ribbon snarls and put part of it up in the back. When I looked at her with a smile, she smiled back for the first time. This was the only genuine smile I had seen from her since my birth only a few hours ago. While mother and I fiddled with my hair my father set up the ladders and contraptions we made today. When it came time for bed papa and mother carried me to my room. I yawned while rubbing my eyes causing my father to chuckle and say "Someone has had a long day." When they set me up on the bed I noticed mother had a small sleeping bag made from an old towel and a tiny pillow just my size. I curled up under my blankets and yawned again. Papa bent over to whisper "Good night Delta, sweet dreams." Mother just said "Good night." After they left the room I drifting in and out of sleep. Halfway through the night I grew restless and thirsty so I hopped out of bed using the ladder system. I slipped though the crack in the door to make my way to the kitchen when I heard raised voice. I saw a light coming from under another door where the voices were coming from. At first they were indistinct then as I got closer I could hear my father and mother's voices. "We should NEVER have done this. We had absolutely NO right to create IT." My mother's voice came out from under the door followed by my father's "Ellen don't say _**that**_. She is _**our child**_ , we created her together." "NO! We have done something unnatural, **IT** needs to go." She snapped back. "I told you we should just give up but no, you insisted on creating this **abomination** …" " **THAT'S ENOUGH**!" thundered my father. "If you don't want the child we created together than you can get out." This must have stunned my mother because it took her few moments to respond. "Tom… Don't say that we could just… get rid of it and move on with our lives." She said in a shaky voice " **SHE** is our daughter I won't 'get rid of her'. I LOVE HER and I love you but I refuse to give her up. Please Ellen... we have been given a gift, we should treasure her." for a few moments there was silence then mother responded with a flat voice "Fine, Tom but I don't see this working." I stood there for a few minutes after the lights went off in my parent's room, shocked at what I just heard. My mother hates me, slowly I made my way back to my room. Climbed the ladder and curled under my blankets, wrapping my blankets tightly around me until it was in a cocoon. For a few seconds I didn't know how to feel the dread swept over me and though I couldn't physically cry my body was wracked with sobs until sleep took me. When I opened my eyes to bright sunlight I realized how late it was. The sun was high in the sky, the warmth spreading through me chasing away the morning chill. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. It was then I realized how quiet the house was, there was no feet walking, no voices, no everyday life noises. Slowly I made my way down the stairs using the elevator my father and I designed the day before. Finally on the ground floor I headed for the parlor, but as I crossed the hallway I glimpsed at the end of it a figure sitting at the kitchen table. When I entered the room I realized it was my father sitting with his head hanging. "Papa… what is wrong?" With a start he looked in my direction and it seemed to take him a few minutes to realize it was me. He spoke in a gruff voice like he hadn't used it in a while "She's gone, Delta. Your mother is gone." At first I couldn't understand what he said. Mother was gone, she couldn't be gone… She told father she wanted to try. She must have just gone out to get something, I bet she left a note to let us know she had gone out. I climbed up Papa's leg until I was able to reach the table. Once on the table I began to lift papers and objects. "What are you doing, Delta?" At first I didn't answer due to I was holding a large piece of paper. After I set it down, I responded "Mother just went out… I bet under this mess she left us a note saying just that." I kept shuffling around "Delta… Delta stop." I ignored him and continued to look." Suddenly Papa shouted "DELTA STOP!" At this I dropped the letter I was holding. I looked at him to find him looking at me with tears sparkling in his eyes. "She is gone and she isn't coming back little one." He then bent over and sobbed deeply. NO NO **NO!** She couldn't be gone. She wouldn't leave Papa, she may not want me but she loved Papa, she just couldn't be gone. The moment it hit one I collapsed on the table overwhelmed with feeling. That was the last thing I remember before everything went dark


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

For weeks after mother left I holed myself up in the library, throwing myself into learning. I think a part of me hoped to shut out my depressing thoughts by immersing myself in the works. At first I just flicked through books not really caring about what I was looking at until I pulled from the shelf a large text book. When I first saw the book I thought for sure it would just be another boring human textbook. The title read Animal Behavior: A study of the Animal mind. When I flipped the book open and I began to read, I found myself engrossed in the text before me. I spent hours in front of books soaking up the information, and eventually I was getting down other books to explain certain examples I didn't understand. It wasn't until the light began to dim did I realize that I had been in the library all day. For a second I thought about returning to my bedroom and trying to sleep but instead I walked to my room, grabbed my blankets and pillow, and lugged all my contraptions to the library. I set up my little nest of blankets on the table, so that is where I stayed. Soon the table was covered in books, my blankets in the middle, of all kinds of subjects. Biology, chemistry, Animal Behavior, engineering, and other sciences. I wanted to know everything about the subject of science, I consumed book after book, but some of the larger books that I wished to read were too big for me to lift onto the table. For a time I puzzled over how I could move these books. I could move to the shelves and read them there but I won't have much room plus I would be afraid of falling off in my sleep. I was unsure of how I could get these books to my table, then it hit me, I could build something to go from the table to the bookshelves so I could just walk between the two. I then dug deep into the research on building and engineering, trying to find a way to create a system for myself. Over a couple of days I designed a system that worked on a track around the edge of the table. This track would have a retractable bridge that would reach to the book shelves of any distance plus I could make it become a staircase so I wouldn't have to use a ladder. I drew up a blue print using a series of other design as templates, when I had a rough idea I decided to start building. I started towards my father's workshop when it dawned on me that we hadn't really seen each other since SHE left. I had been avoiding him, it shamed me to say. I was afraid he might hate me because it was my fault she left. It took me a few minutes to decide to wait until he went sleep to collect my tools and supplies. The rest of the day was spent in anticipation, waiting for him to leave the workshop. My father, like myself, had thrown himself into his work. He had spent most of his days in his workshop, when I would go to the kitchen to get a snack I would hear him banging and cussing behind the garage door. I worried about him, I wanted to comfort him but my selfish desire to never know how much he hated me prevented me from going to him. Around midnight I finally heard him climb the stairs and his bedroom door shut. As soon as I heard his door close I shot down the hall with my cart, trying to be as quick as possible. Once I was in the workshop I began to gather my materials, measuring and cutting until I had enough to get started. Some of Father's tools were too large for me so I created some of my own to help me with the task. The rest of the night was spent working and molding my invention to my table and room, I worked tirelessly for hours until most of the work was done. The track around the table was done and part of the controls, the only thing that remained was the retractable bridge/stairs. As I crawled towards my bundle of blankets I could see the sun slowly peaking over the horizon, and once my head hit my pillow I fell into a deep sleep. When I woke I was still kind of drowsy so it took me a few minutes to see the figure sitting in a wing back chair a few feet from me. As my eyes focused and cleared I realized it was my father, sleeping with a book resting on his lap. His breath was coming in soft snores as he slept and it was then as I examined him did I realize how ragged and worn, he looked. He had a significant amount of growth of his facial hair, his hair was tousled and his clothes were rumpled and dingy. I attempted to be quiet as I flipped the page of my book but the small amount of noise woke him. He slowly woke, rubbing his eyes and stretching until his gaze fell on me. For a moment we just stared at one another, sizing each other up until awkward silence got to me "Hi daddy" I said in a small voice. Again the silence invaded and I fidgeted as he looked at me, wondering when he would respond. Finally he spoke, his voice was horse from lack of use "Delta…" I grew scared that I had upset him by using materials from his workshop without asking, in a panic I spoke "I am sorry Papa I should have asked before I used your tools and materials, I promise I won't do it again, please don't be mad…" My voice rose in pitch until I was practically squeaking when Papa said "Delta, stop." At the sound of his voice I cowered and began to shake. When he saw my reaction to his words I was a deep sadness come across his handsome face. He moved from his chair to his knees and he scooted across the floor until he was up to the table. His head was level with mine and I could see every detail of his face from the laugh lines around his eyes to the overall weariness he carried in his face. He looked so sad and it was my fault, if I had never been born he and mother would still be together. As his eyes fell on mine I looked away I didn't want to anger him more than he already was. "Delta, honey, look at me" his voice was soft, not angry like I was expecting. I slowly looked up to soft green eyes where instead of anger was hurt. I fiddled with my hands as I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He finally spoke and said "Honey are you ok?" for a second I didn't process what he asked but as it sunk in, I realized how much I wasn't O.K. I couldn't stop the misery inside me. It rolled over me, deep within my chest a sob formed and when I looked my father in the eyes I broke. I sobbed and buried my head in my hands, my body shaking with the force of my sobs. Instantly I felt my Papa's hand go around me, he held me to his chest allowing me to cry. For about ten minutes I cried until finally I looked at my father's face. He too had been crying, though more quietly than I had. Slowly he set me back on the table and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. I hiccupped as I gained control over my emotions, ashamed of my reaction I silently berated myself for subjecting my father to my sadness. He only wanted to make me stop crying. I shifted back and forth until I blurted out "I am sorry Father. I didn't mean to cry, it won't happen again." When I said this a confused look passed across his face. "Delta one, why did you call me father and two, why are you sorry for feeling?" I didn't understand why was asking me this. Didn't he hate me? When I looked up at him I couldn't talk for a minute, but then I lowered my head and spoke softly hoping he wouldn't hear "You blame me for mother leaving don't you? I don't want to cause you anymore discomfort than I have already by assuming familiarity." Though I hoped he wouldn't hear me, I know he did from the huge intake of breath. When I glanced up quickly to see his face, what I saw stopped my mechanical heart. Deep, intense anguish was written clear as day on his face and when he spoke I nearly collapsed under the hurt that coated his voice. "Little one I don't blame you for your mother's decisions. She made the choice to leave us, not you. I will never blame you for what you can't control. You are my daughter, I will always love you no matter what. I want you to talk to me, feel with me and understand you can always come to me with anything. Please don't shut me out, little one." Papa didn't hate me? I couldn't believe it. I started to hyperventilate and once again the metaphorical water works were on. This time instead of collapsing I ran towards him, jumping at his chest, grabbing on to his shirt. As I cried I said over and over "I love you papa…I love you papa" He held me close and I felt a part of myself mend, just a tiny bit. It would be awhile before I healed but from then on it was hard for me to connect with women who came into my life. My mother had damaged me in way I couldn't really explain and though I knew those other women had nothing to do with what she did to us, I still couldn't connect. Though my ability to bond with women sucked, my bond with my father only grew. He helped me finish my library project which stunned him and while we worked he told me how proud he was of my engineering skills. From there we built me a home that was just my size within a bookshelf in the library. Each level was made just for me with a porch, mudroom, study, living room and bedroom. Each served a purpose for me in its own unique way throughout the day. Every morning I would wake up in my little bed, stretch and then make my way down to the porch. My bridge would be waiting for me where I would cross to the control panel to start my day. I would then chose a book to study from for a few hours then I would join my father in his workshop. There he taught me how to fix engines and other areas of the cars. Where my father's hands couldn't fit that is where I would go. We would spend a huge chunk of the day working on customers' can taking brief breaks for Papa to eat. When the day was winding down I would head back to the library to study or work on drafts for future projects in my study. As the day came to an end I would sit in my living room, snuggling into my chair to read a little book Papa found me. Before bed Papa would come in to tuck me in. He would talk to me for a little while; telling me about his parents, his friends but he never talked about mother. Before he would head to bed he would kiss his finger and place it on my cheek where I would hold it, he then would say, "I love you little one, sleep well" to which I would kiss his finger and say "love you right back" Our days continued like this for a few years until our lives were changed forever one July day.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

For two years our lives were happy and simple. Most days I spent in my father's workshop helping him with the fine work of fixing customer's cars. When I wasn't needed in the workshop I explored the forest practicing my field skills. During the quiet nights after a long hard day I would research all about the natural world, expanding my knowledge to better understand what I observe in the field. Over those two years I learned an exorbitant amount not only about natural science but also engineering, design, and mechanics. This knowledge allowed be to create a workshop for myself in the attic that had an elevator just the right size for me that lead up from the library to the attic. There I worked on my engineering skill creating all kinds of inventions that my father sold as a side business. I even did custom jobs for those who were good friends to my father. Less and less I spent in the workshop with father and evenly less in my workshop, I was constantly finding myself in the outdoors. My father soon took note of my absences and one day a dinner asked me about it. That night I made for him beef stroganoff with a green beans and though I could not eat it myself I enjoyed making food. As I shepherded his plate in front of him my father cleared his throat causing me to look up as I set his fork beside the plate. "Is there something wrong Papa?" I asked as I sat at my seat across the table from him. As I took a sip of my oil tea he looked at me and said "Delta, where do you go during the day?" He seem genuinely curious to what I did with my time. At first I felt a sting of guilt at neglecting my work with my father and our clients. I stared for a moment into my cup of tea not sure how to answer because I was afraid of how he would react. He knew how much I loved natural science but I wondered if he was upset that it was taking up time away from helping him with cars. I finally looked up at my father to respond "I have doing field research in the forest. I am studying the litter of foxes that is near the giant pine, I want to understand their behavior more so that I can write a paper on it. Though I am interested in their behavior I am not quite sure where to start in terms of a paper, I have researched all kinds of different methods but I fear books can only bring me so far." I shifted in my seat as I waited for him to respond, afraid of what will say. In my peripheral vision I could see him playing with his food, when he finally responded his voice betrayed him. His face was stern but there was laughter in his voice "Well if you are going to do a research paper you probably should do it correctly right?" When I looked up there was a smile spreading across his face. "I know how much you like science sweet heart I am so proud of you and I want you to be able to do your work properly." As he said that he bent sideways in his chair to pick something off the floor, when he sat up in his hand was a backpack, a straw hat and a modified long eye bolt that at the end had a scalpel at the end. When he sat them in front of me, I felt the smile cross my face. I hoped off my chair and walked up to items. The backpack was made from the leather of an old glove but it had three pockets and even little zippers. The straw at looked like the one a doll would wear but it fit me just right. The last present confused me though, I didn't understand why I needed a weapon for my research. "Papa thank you so much but I don't understand why do I need this?" I asked as examined the blade in my hand not sure what to do with it. "I want you safe when you are out there, the outside world can be dangerous. These are items to help you do what to love most but I also have talked to friend of mine at the University about you and he would be honored to give you some lessons in animal biology and behavior plus I am sure he could give you some pointers on writing a paper." It took me a few minutes to process what my father was telling me. I am going take college level classes with a real professor…I can't believe it I am going to be taking really biology classes. I couldn't contain my excitement for one more moment, I let out a big whoop which caused my father's smile to only get wider. As I danced across my kitchen table I realized that this was the beginning of something great. I started taking an informal classes with my father's friend Dr. Paul Draven during the next spring. Every Tuesday and Thursday papa would take me to the university where Dr. Draven would go over the material that he cover in class that day. At first I think it was strange for Dr. Draven to teach someone as small as me but we became fast friends. One day during our lesson on ornithology I asked "Paul why does humanity care about other forms of life?" For a moment Paul just sat on his desk thinking and after a big sigh he answered "Do you mean life like animals or like you, Delta" At the time I had meant animals but then I realized I think I was asking about myself. "Both I guess" I responded. He took a minute and then said "Life fascinates humans. We want to understand it but I believe there is a part of us trying to control it as well. Humans create life in the form of our children but some want more than that. Some want to create artificial life like yourself for the power it gives them will others just wish to explore the different forms of life. Does that answer your question?" His answer worried me not about my own origins but about how other might use the technique that created me. I left that lesson with worry on my mind but by the time I got home the anxiety has dissipated. For several years I took classes with Paul until he determined I had learned all that I could. When the day came for our last class a part of me was thrilled to be in a sense graduating but another was scared to end the comfortable pattern of going to class. When I left that day I had a certificate given to me by Paul that said I had complete several courses in biology. For me it was a big accomplishment despite the fact that I would never have a diploma, I felt like a real graduate. After the completion of my college class I spent very little time in the workshop with my father rather I would spend days in the forest documenting the lives of the forest creatures. It was on one of my week adventures did my life change forever. I was out near where the forest meets the bay taking samples of algae and observing a family of grizzly bears as the waded for salmon. Once I documented my observations in my journal and stored the specimens away I started to make my way to my home base in the forest. In a dead tree I created a place where I could sleep and hide during my longer trips in the forest. In the tree I had created a makeshift bed, kitchen and storage space for my samples. For me it was home away from home, not even father knew about it. When I arrived I dropped off my samples and went out again to check a snare that I had set up a few days later. This wasn't as snare designed to hurt but rather to detain until I could make some observations. When I arrived at the snare I saw that my line had been snapped clean in two. Ugh not again this is the fifth time this month that my snare has been destroyed. I walked up to my snare I look at the line, just like the others it has been chewed in half, damn it! I don't understand there has to be some rational for this. I should have been more aware of my surroundings because while I was examining the destroyed snare a dark gray cat was sneaking up behind me, stalking me. It wasn't until the cat stepped on a branch did I realize how close to being dinner. As soon as the crack of the branch reached my ears I whipped around to gaze into the striking yellow eyes of my attacker. As the cat's paw swung out to slash at me I dove out of the way, rolling to break my fall. When I rose I had my eye bolt in hand ready for the next attack, my weight balanced on the front of my feet, waiting to strike. It swung at me again but this time I was ready, as it swung I lashed out with my bolt. The blade collided with cat's foreleg taking a nice chunk of hair and some skin but doing little damage. The cat hissed and howled only to hunt me with more ferocity. The feline hissed as it circled me, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Just as it was about to strike out of the corner of my vision I saw a running figure and then suddenly the cat was flung away from me. Suddenly in front of me was this creature with a mane of dirty blond hair and dirty feet. The cat took one look at creature and decided it was time to end the hunt. Without a backwards look my attacker raced into the undergrowth and my savior never budged. I gasped in surprise when the figure turned around to face me because under the mop of dirty hair was the face of a child. Under all of that grime and muck was a round face with beautiful hazel eyes gazing down at me. At first I feared that the child wouldn't understand that I was a living thing and that she would try to take me but I was surprised by this beautiful creature in front of me. As I gazed at her with wide eyes, the little girl knelt down before me and spoke in a soft voice "Hello… are you hurt?" At first I wasn't sure what to say but I realized that this girl out of the kindness of her heart had defended me against an enemy that could have killed me. "I am a little shaken up but unharmed. Thank you for saving me, I just wish there was something I could do to thank you. What is your name?" The girl smiled and said "My name is Holly, what is yours… tiny person" I laughed so hard I almost cried "My name is Delta but you still haven't said how I can repay you" At this her face fell but in a small voice she said "Do you have any food… I haven't eaten in a few days." My heart plummeted into my stomach as I heard her words. My eyes scanned her, taking in the disheveled hair, dirty smock and feet that were caked in mud. I don't think the girl had seen a meal in over three days and even if she had it would have been scraps. "Holly, honey where are your parents?" As she registered what I said her shoulders drooped and her head dipped forward. "My parents died about a year ago in a freak accident. When they died I was sent to my uncle's but he was a bad man who only hurt me. One night when he was sleeping I snuck out of the house and ever since I have been living on my own." Suddenly my heart broke in my chest at the pain that Holly had suffered in her life. As I struggled with the sorrow I felt for her, a brilliant idea crossed my mind. "Holly dear, would you like to come home with me?" the surprise that crossed her face made me smile and her response made me keel over with laughter. "Home… I thought you were a sprite that lived in the forest." Once my laughter stopped I was able to respond "No wee one I am not a sprite, though I do have a home in the forest my true home is a little farther. Please come with me hon, there we can get you a proper meal, a bath and some new clothes at the very least. Please." I was hopeful that she would and for a split second I wondered if she would say no but as luck would have it she accepted. To make things faster she carried me while I gave her directions, soon we arrived. Holly had a look of awe as she gazed at our home but soon we were up the stairs and in the kitchen. "PAPA!" I yelled to the whole house "I HAVE BROUGHT A GUEST!" Soon Papa emerged from this workshop, wiping his hands on a rag. "Little one I have to say you have a pair of lungs, but what is…. Oh who is this my love?" When he saw Holly he stopped short, looking between the two of us. "Papa this is Holly…she saved me from a feral cat. I am hoping we can give her a hot meal and a place to sleep tonight… Please papa." My father didn't even bat an eye before responding "Of course she can, here hon let's get you cleaned up." As Holly cleaned up Papa and I cooked a meal and talked "So hon where are Holly's parents, I wanna give a call so they can pick her up." Oh Papa you are so dense "Holly's parents passed away Papa…she was living on her own. Papa can she live us please… I want her to have a home with us." Papa sigh before turning to me "I don't know little one that is up to the state. I would love to give her a home but I can't make any promises." My heart felt like lead in my chest but when Holly I put a smile on my face "Hey kiddo you ready for some food?" Once dinner was over and Holly was in bed. I sat up for most of the night poring through old law books, trying to find a way to help Holly. When morning arrived I called the local court house to see what was needed in the case of child neglect and adoption all hypothetically of course. Once I had all the information I got together a game plan. My father had an old family friend who was a lawyer so I gave him a call and explained the case to him. What I said must have pulled at his heart strings because he was willing to take the case pro bono. As soon as everything was put in motion I wondered if I was doing the right thing for Holly but then I remembered what she said about her uncle and it only solidified my resolve. Soon I heard the sounds of movements of Papa and Holly so I decided to make breakfast. By the time that they got down stairs I had a whole feast ready and when they entered the kitchen I had a huge smile on my face. "Good morning everyone! The food is hot and there's orange juice. My father looked at me with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything. Once everyone had eaten I asked Holly if she wanted to play in the playroom for a while so I could talk to my father. I've never seen anyone's face light up so fast, she was like a rocket up those stairs. As soon as she was upstairs I asked papa if he wanted any help in the shop. Once we were working on the Ferguson's pick up Papa asked me about this morning. "So… what was up with this morning?" I couldn't respond for a minute because I had head stuck down in the engine. Finally I able to respond "I talked to Mr. Henderson this morning about Holly… he says he can help us get custody of Holly." When Papa finally responded it was resolve I heard "So you really wanna do this, little one?" I didn't hesitate when I responded "I want to give her the love and kindness that you have given me Papa. I want a sister and I want you to have another daughter." "Have you thought about what Holly wants at all Delta? You are making all these plans without even asking her, what if she doesn't want to live with us? You can't just think about what is good for you but what is best for her." I thought for sure that Papa would back me up on this but I realize that he is being a father and wanting what is best for Holly. "If she would rather live with some else that is fine but I don't want her to go back to that uncle. I will not let him hurt her again… I will never let him touch her again." At that moment I think papa understood what I was trying to do. I wanted Holly to live a proper life, not one scrounging around the edges. "You should probably let her know what is going on, Delta so she isn't scared." Though he understood I think he is trying not to raise his own hopes. I took the elevator to the second floor where the nursery and playroom where and where Holly was. When I entered the room Holly turned to me with a big smile "Delta, this room is so cool. Is this were your brothers and sisters play?" a stream of questions followed those and I couldn't help but smile. "No Holly I don't have any siblings, I am all by myself but you could have brothers and sisters if you want." She tilted her head with confusion "what do you mean I don't have any siblings." At first I didn't want to respond but it was for the best "I talked to a family friend of ours Mr. Henderson, he is a lawyer and he is going to help you find a nice, new family. You won't have to go back to your uncle I promise but you can have a nice parents." Instead of the joy I was expecting, Holly's face fell. "Do you not want me to stay here?" "Of course I do. I want you to stay here with us but if you wanted to live with some else…" Holly was quick to answer "I wanna stay with you Delta please." This was one of the happiest moments of my life to know that this little child wanted to stay with me. That I wasn't so foreign that she could care for me. After a few court hearings there wasn't much opposition to us adopting Holly. As the paperwork was being finalized I sat on Holly's shoulder excited that I had a sister to call my own. Once it was official we were able to take Holly home. From then on we did everything together and that was how we liked it. Every night Papa and I would read Holly a book before bed, we would even do the voices to make her laugh. Papa was so happy to have two daughters to spoil know and boy did he do it well. Holly had all the toys in the world that she could ask for and I had all the equipment I could ask for my work. We help Papa out whenever we could and pursued our own interests in our spare time. I was so proud when Holly told me that she wanted to take up art as a possible major because even at seven years old she was a brilliant painter. Our lives were blissful for a time but I about to get a rude awakening that I wasn't quite prepared for.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author note: I am so sorry for the wait guys, I have had a really bad case of writer's block and exams. I am finally back on track hopefully and I also apologize for the length of this chapter but it all came back to me at once. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

 _Thank you to all readers_

Delta Ch.4

My life couldn't have been any more perfect. I had a father and little sister who loved me, a degree in Animals biology, a home and I had just published my first paper under a pen name. I was an official scientific author. Though people would never really know who I was it was good to know that I had contributed to the world. It seemed like a blink of an eye for me but three years passed. Holly was ten now and she was starting 5th grade, she was so excited to start a new year. The morning of her first day of 5th grade she was practically jumping out of her socks. I had just stumbled out of the library into the kitchen to see papa setting the table for breakfast. Once I had climbed onto the table I settled into my seat with some oil tea and steel wool. Holly scarfed down her eggs and had started on her toast when my father said "What are you up to today Delta hon". I had decided that I was going to study population of silver fox living in the surrounding area of our home and town. "I plan on starting a population experiment on the foxes for my next paper. I want to start collecting data, so I need to set up traps and get together tagging equipment." As I popped a piece of wool in my mouth Papa played with his food. I asked "Is there something you need today Papa?" he responded "No, but I am wondering if I should get some help in the Garage. I'm not getting any younger and with you and Holly out all the time, I really could use some help." I instantly felt bad about no helping but he spoke before I could respond "Delta… I am not saying this to make you feel bad but rather to inform you that I am thinking about taking on an apprentice. I want you to pursue your career, not have to help your old man all the time. We all have our niches and yours field work and mine is machine work." I instantly felt better "I think that is a great idea, you need to socialize more anyways" I said over the top of my tea. He chuckled and continued to eat his breakfast. As soon as breakfast was over, Holly left for school, Papa opened the shop and I gathered my equipment to start my day. Over the next few weeks there were quite a few people who answered my father's ad in the paper for an apprentice. It wasn't until two months after he placed the ad did he finally decide on one. The morning of the apprentice's first day I had overslept. I was curled up in my little bed when I hurt a booming knock on my bookcase and a voice soon followed "Get up Delta, the boy will be here soon and I want to introduce you two before it is official that I hire him." Soon his footsteps receded and I groaned. I really didn't want to get out of bed, I had been up late working on compiling data for my fox paper when I realized it was four in the morning. I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed to see it was only seven in the morning. I groaned as I rolled out of bed going to the tiny closet to grab my oil and rag to loosen my feet gears and hands. Once I was all loosened up I made my way down the stairs through the study and living room to my mudroom where I picked up my backpack, hat and eye hook. When I got to the kitchen, Holly was just finishing breakfast when I arrived. Papa was pouring himself a cup of coffee and turned to see me enter the room. "Good morning sleepy head" he boomed. Ugh I hate mornings "Yeah beautiful…" He smiled over his coffee and asked "Did you have a late night?" I glared at him across the room to let him know how late my night was. "So when is the pee-on going to get here?" Usually I'm not so grouchy but I didn't understand why I had to meet this kid. "Now Delta, be nice to him. The reason I am introducing you two is so that he know who you are and that you are an intelligent being and not some toy." As my brain woke up I realized what Papa was trying to do. He wants me to be safe and for this new kid to realize I was family and not just some invention. I smiled up at him as I climb my ladder for the table "Ok papa I'll 'try' to be nice but don't ask too much I don't warm up to people easy." He smiled and went back to his coffee in silence. Holly left for school around 7:25 for school, I watched her get onto the bus at the end of the driveway and waved as she clambered on. I went about gathering my equipment for my research when I heard the doorbell at 8:02. I guessed that Papa's apprentice had arrived so I made my way to the workshop. I gather my equipment for a three day trip and climbed onto the workbench in Papa's workshop waiting for them to enter. I heard voices in the house growing closer and closer to the shop. Finally I heard the door knob turn and Papa walked through the door followed by a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had ginger hair and light blue eyes with freckles sprinkled across his nose. He had a heavier set build with wide shoulders and wide hips. I was instantly attracted but I stopped myself thinking ' _What are you doing, he is human, and you can't be attracted to him_ '. As I thought this I heard Papa say to the man "Now Nial I want to introduce you to my eldest daughter Delta, she is a little different from us and I want you to understand that she is my daughter and I expect you to treat her with respect. She is a Doctor of Animal biology and deserves you respect consideration. Understood?" The man looked confused for a moment and then said "Of course Mr. Crary…but I don't understand why wouldn't I?" My father suddenly turned to the bench "Delta, honey can you please come out?" The man looked even more confused but I slowly stepped out from behind my father's tool box to stand in the open. As I stepped out the man's eyes instantly fell on my movement and widened when his eyes found me. If I could have blushed I would have. I slowly waved at him and said "Hi… my name is Delta" For a few moments he just looked back and forth between me and my father then he gasped "What…how… I don't understand, that is living?" Instantly my heart dropped and I visibly deflated at his response, trying to hide my shame and sadness I started to move away. Instantly Papa was standing in front of me glaring at Nial "She is not a thing, she is my daughter." Nial shrunk away from my father and I scoot around papa to see Nial. "I'm sorry Mr. Crary I was just surprised may I introduced myself to her?" From the look I saw he seem sincere so I tapped Papa on the back "It's ok Papa…let him." Papa turned to me and looked at me to see if I was serious. I just nodded my head and he moved away. He approached slowly and knelt beside the bench. His blue eyes connected with mine and I felt a small shiver run up my spine. "Hello Delta…my name is Nial Praetor, it is nice to meet you." He slowly reached out his little finger to which I took and shook in my hand and shook. As he stood I looked at Papa and said "Can I go now…" He slowly nodded his head at me. As I climbed down my ladder I heard Papa and Nial start talking again. He seemed to pass the test so they started talking about different engines and what they would be working on that day. I exited the garage through my little side door. Next few day that I spent in the forest trying to do research but my thoughts kept wandering to Nial. Due to my racing thoughts I messed up several sets of data which was frustrating but I couldn't keep my mind off of him. I finally gave up on my work when I mixed two different pond samples and wrecked my data. I headed back to the house, my mind still flustered and reeling that I didn't notice when I arrived house and suddenly ran into Holly. She had been getting ready to climb the front steps when I ran into her. Suddenly I was backside down on the ground and wondering what had happened. As I looked around, Holly knelt before me with a scared look on her face. "Delta… are you ok. I am so sorry I didn't mean to. Please don't be mad." She reached out her hand to help me up, I grabbed her fingers and she lifted me to my feet. I brushed off the dirt from my body and looked up at Holly "It is ok hon, I'm fine no harm done, plus it was my fault for not paying attention." I smiled back up at her and slowly a smile spread across her face. She again reached out her hand but this time for me to climb on. I climbed on and sat down so that my feet dangled off her hand but I could also hold onto her thumb. She lifted me so that we were face to face and suddenly had a pout on her face. "I missed you, where have you been sis?" I laughed and responded "Working but I ran into some difficulties so I decided to come home early." She just made an OH face and began walking up the stairs. Together we walked into the kitchen to see Papa talking to a client and Nial was wiping off his hands with a red mechanic's rag. Nial looked up from his hands to look at who ever entered the room. He seemed startled by not just because of me but also because of Holly. He walked around Papa and came over to us, a few feet away he leaned over until he was at Holly height. "Hello little one, what is your name?" Holly shifted on her feet and looked at me then back at Nial "Her name is Delta…" At this Nial and I both bust out laughing which only confused Holly more. Her head whipped back and forth between us with a really confused look. Between giggles I said "I'm sorry Holly dear but I have met Nial already. He was asking you sweetheart." It took her a few seconds but soon she understood so she turned to Nial and said "and my name is Holly, I am Delta's younger sister." She smiled at Nial and he smiled back. While we spoke Papa's client had left and was now gazing at us laughing together. Suddenly he spoke scaring Nial "So getting along are me?" when papa spoke Nial fell backwards and Holly and I both jumped. Soon though we were all laughing at Nial on floor looking a little lost. My Father reached down and lifted Nial to his feet and smiled. "You did good work today lad, you are free to go home now." Nial just nodded and waved at us as he left. From that day on Nial was always on time to our home. As Holly left he would pat her on the head and sometimes sneak her a piece of candy with a cheesy grin on his face. He would then have a cup of coffee with my father before starting his day and talk about the jobs for the day. My days were spent between my study working on papers and Papa's work shop 'helping' the men, when really I just wanted to be close to Nial. So we developed a friendship talking about the mechanics of cars and later on my education. My father at first seemed ok with our friendliness but as time passed I could catch him with a worried look on his face. After a long day of work for both of us, we sat around the kitchen table eating dinner. Meatloaf for my family and metal shavings for me with a cool oil lemonade. At first we ate in silence but then Papa between bites would keep looking at me across the table so I broke the silence "So did all the repairs go well today?". For a minute papa chewed but after he swallowed he spoke "Yes, everything went well…how about your day?" I could tell he was trying to make small talk until he hit the topic he really wanted to talk about. I decided to beat him the chase and just ask "Papa please just tell me what you are trying to get to cause I don't believe in beating around the bush." I seemed to take him by surprise but then he turned to Holly "Holly hon are you done with supper?" she just nodded at him and he responded "could you go up to the playroom for a while, we will be up to tuck you in soon." She just looked at me but stood and went upstairs no questions asked. He then turned back to me with a very serious look "I am worried about you proximity to Nial. I just don't want you to get too attached to him dear." At first I felt the anger boil in my stomach but then sadness. All he had ever done was try to protect me. I may not be happy about it but I knew why he did it. I decided to tone down the truth but I didn't want to lie "Papa we are just friends. We just talk about school and cars… nothing else." At first he looked skeptical but when I didn't elaborate he sighed at looked down and said "Ok Delta…I just want you to be careful ok?" From then on Nial wasn't a subject for discussion and I made sure it stayed that way. I spoke to Nial one day while Papa was working on a car "Nial if you want to keep hanging out we have to do it when you are done with work." He looked at me puzzled but I elaborated "Papa is worried about us talking. Meet me at the big maple tree about a half mile from the house. It should have a yellow x across the trunk. Ok" He silently nodded at me. From then on we would meet at my hideout in the forest where I stored my samples. There we would talk about all kinds of things from our passions to politics. It was never a dull moment. As time went on we got closer and closer, slowly I fell for him. At first I ignored my feelings for Nial because he was human but soon I would catch myself just staring at him and have to shake myself. After two month of knowing I loved him one day while we were at the maple I had decided I need to tell him. That whole day I was brain fried trying not think about what I was going to do. When my father's work day was almost over, I headed for the tree. When I arrived, all I could do was pace back and forth. Soon I heard the rustle of dead leaves signaling Nial's approach. As I turned he came around a tree and saw me pacing. He smiled and sat down at the base of the tree "Hey Del…what's up? You look really worried about something." He looked concerned but also happy, so I decided that there was no point in waiting "Nial, I have something I want to tell you." He seemed like he was going to interrupt but I didn't want to be stopped, I wanted to either hear that he felt the same or that he didn't "I am in love with you." There it was, it was out, no taking it back. I fiddled with my hands as he looked at me. His mouth hung open and he seemed to be lost for words. My heart instantly dropped and I could feel as it sunk deeper and deeper that it was slowly breaking apart. I know that we hadn't known each other long but I couldn't describe this feeling any other way. He was silent for several minutes and to me that was his answer. "I am sorry… I didn't think you would see me that way but I had to say it." As oil slowly leaked from my eyes I fled to my hiding spot. The instant I past the threshold of my makeshift home I felt the ground shudder and the sound of feet. I back away from the noise until I hit the back wall and suddenly the shuddering slopped. Seconds later a large blue eye was visible through the doorway, followed by Nial's voice "Delta please come out…I just wasn't prepare…" for a few seconds he was silent but then he spoke softly "Delta…I love you too." At first I couldn't believe what I had just heard but slowly it hit me. Suddenly I couldn't 'breathe' and fought the tears that threatened to spill "What?!" I squeaked. I could hear his chuckle softly and his eye disappeared only to be replaced by his hand. As I hiccupped I walked to his hand and sat in his palm. The wind whipped me as he raised me to eye level and smiled "Delta, I am in love with you. You are the most unique person I have ever met." He slowly leaned forward and I felt his lips brush the side of my head causing tingles to ripple down my back. I sighed and leaned into the contact causing him to chuckle again and lean away. His face came back into view and I reach out to him, beckoning him closer. He leaned in again until his face was mere inches from my face and I whispered "Close your eyes…please" he smiled and shut his eyes. When his eyes were closed I leaned forward and softly brushed my lips against his. The instant my lips made contact with his, there was a jolt of electricity into my stomach causing butterflies. I leaned away to see him smiling down at me. From then on we met every day at our tree to relax and talk. I would lay on his chest just listening to his heart beat as he talked about what he wanted to do with his life. For a time I was completely happy with Nial. We would sneak look across the shop while Papa wasn't looking and the occasional peck when Papa was in the house. I knew that Papa would flip if he found out about Nial and I, and I really didn't want to deal with that. We had just come to terms with our feelings, it was too early to involve Papa. We would just have to keep it to ourselves for now. Soon though I noticed that when we would meet at our tree he was distant. One day as I lay there I looked up at him and asked "Nial, my love what is wrong? You have been so distant lately. Did I do something wrong?" He looked down at me and smirked "No Del…just tired from work love." For some reason I didn't believe him. Weeks passed and he seemed to be better, he was more affectionate and doating but suddenly about six months into our relationship he started missing going to our tree. At first I just brushed it off as he was busy applying to for other jobs now that his internship with papa was ending. I tried to stay positive but one day I walked into the shop to find Papa by himself. "Where is Nial, Papa?" Papa turned to me wiping his hands off "He left early today… said he had some personal stuff to take care of." I tried not to let the worry show on my face as I walked away. I decided to go look in town if I could find him. I got out my little car that papa had made me recently for outdoor adventures. I started it up and flew down the main road to town. I didn't know where Nial lived in town but I was going to try. I passed the edge of town and made my way downtown. At first I didn't see anything as I passed shops but all of a sudden I spotted a shock of red hair in an alley between two shops. I hit the brakes and looked over to the red hair. What I saw next knocked the air out of my lungs, Nial was kissing a blond woman roughly. I couldn't process what I was seeing, I shook my head and looked again only to see again Nial kissing her. I didn't even care if he saw me, I just sped away in my car towards home. My hair whipped around my head obscuring my eyes which were already blurred by tears. I was trying to hold it together as I pulled up to my home. I parked my cart and tried to sneak through the mud room only to be stopped by Holly. Unfortunately I couldn't hide my tears from her and she saw me before I make my escape. "Sissy what is wrong…Are you ok?" that did it I couldn't hold it together anymore. My body shook with the sobs that racked my body, all I could do was cry. I was crying so hard I hadn't heard Holly call for Papa or feel him pick me up. He must have carried me into my library because when I looked up I was sitting on his lap while he sat in his favorite chair across from the fireplace. I looked up at him and felt the tears return, he let me cry until I couldn't cry anymore, I just didn't have enough oil left for me to. When the tears stopped I felt Papa's thumb rubbing my back and heard him sniffle. When I looked at his face there were tears running down his cheeks and getting his shirt all wet. I slowly climbed up his chest to his breast pocket where I laid down against his chest. His breathing slowly calmed me but did nothing to fix my aching heart. Suddenly he stopped rubbing my back through his pocket to ask "Delta, my dear what is wrong? I have never seen you like this." I didn't know how to tell him what happened but I quickly and softly explained me and Nial along with what I saw today. Papa stayed silent the entire time, until I finished. "I guessed that you were seeing each other outside the shop, but I didn't want to push it. I am so sorry honey. I wish I could fix the pain but I know that I can't." I felt his thumb return to rubbing my back. Silently I lay there until my eyes started to droop and sleep overtook me.


End file.
